Bakugan: New Resistance
by RyDog2010
Summary: Hi Dan here it's been many years sense Runo broke my heart by cheating on me by kissing Ray my cousin now me and Drago travel around Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. Also Earth is ruled by Joe Brown and Naga But my new team and I are ready to fight to the end.
1. Intro

Hi Dan here it's been many years sense Runo broke my heart by cheating on me by kissing Ray my cousin me and Drago traveled around Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. But now I'm in Bayview packing to move back to Wardington with Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto, Jake Vallory and my wife for many years Alice Gehabich. Alice is 5 months 2 weeks 2 days 1 hour 3 minutes and 2 seconds pregnant. Also Earth is ruled by Joe Brown and Naga But my new team and I are ready to fight to the end.

What you gonna do?

The odds are stacked against you

Back against the wall you gotta give it your all a-a-a-a... \

This is the final stand

The power is in your hand

Two worlds collide from the inside

You gotta fight for what's right

Before it's gone, gone, gone

This is Bakugan.


	2. The New Resistance

My New Team has in it

Marucho (Dear) Sam Marukura: Marucho is our brains of operations. He married Julie Makimoto they have a son named James he is three years old. They got married when Marucho turned 18 years old. They are happily married. His Bakugan are Aquos Preyas(main Bakugan), Aquos Angelo/Diablo, Aquos Limulus, Aquos Minx Elfin, Aquos Akwimos, Aquos Tripod Epsilon (Bakugan Trap), Gold Gigarth (Akwimos's Battle Gear), Aquos Infinity Trister, Silver Crosstriker (BakuNano), Aquos Accelerak (1st Mechtogan), Aquos Radizen, Aquos Blasterate (Battle Suit x 7), Aquos Clawbruk (Battle Suit x 8), Aquos Flytris (2nd Mechtogan), Aquos/Ventus Duomechtra (Mechtogan Combination/Shared with Shun), Aquos / Subterra Betakor (BakuFusion Combination/Shared with Mira) and Aquos Amazon.

Marucho's Age: 44

Julie (Hot Stuff) Lily Marukura (nee Makimoto): Julie is our peppy friend. She married Marucho Marukura they have a son named James he is three years old. They got married when Marucho turned 18 years old. They are happily married. Her Bakugan are Subterra Quakix Gorem (main Bakugan), Subterra Tricloid, Subterra Tuskor, Subterra Rattleoid, Subterra Damdos and Subterra Manion.

Julie's Age 45

Shun (Shuns) Stormy Kazami: Shun is our hotshot ninja spy. He married a girl named Alexandra Mays they have a son named Joseph he is two years old. They got married when he turned 28 years old. They are happily married. His Bakugan are Ventus Storm Skyress(main Bakugan), Ventus Monarus, Ventus Master Ingram, Ventus Hylash (Bakugan Trap), Ventus Shadow Wing (Master Ingram's Ability Bakugan), Ventus Hawktor, Silver Swayther (Hawktor's Battle Gear), Ventus Taylean, Gold Hammermor (BakuNano),Ventus Blasterate (Battle Suit x 6),Ventus Silent Strike (1st Mechtogan),Ventus Faser Titan/Silent Strike Titan (Mechtogan Titan), Ventus Jaakor, Ventus Fortatron (Battle Suit x 6), Darkus Skytruss, Darkus Orbeum, Ventus/Darkus Magmafury (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum), Ventus Thorak (2nd Mechtogan), Aquos/Ventus Duomechtra (Mechtogan Combination/Shared with Marucho) and Ventus Eagle.

Shun's Age: 46

Jake (Brad) Fred Vallory: Jake became a new friend of mine when I arrived at Bayview. He married Fabia Sheen the current Neathian Queen. They have a son named Joey he is one years old. They got married when he turned 30 years old. They are happily married. His Bakugan are Subterra Coredem(main Bakugan), Copper Rock Hammer (Battle Gear), Subterra Snapzoid, Subterra Wormquake and Subterra Hynoid.

Jake's Age: 44

Chan (Lovely) Honey Lee: Chan is a little like me we are masters of kung fu. Her ex-husband is Joe Brown. They were married for two and a half years. They had a son named Ron he is seven he was kidnapped by the age of one. Her Bakugan are Pyrus Fortress (main Bakugan), Pyrus Manion, Pyrus Centipoid, Pyrus Warius, Pyrus Gargonoid, and Pyrus Dognoid.

Chan's Age: 45

Komba (Cub) Gary O'Charlie: Komba is Shun's student he is our inside man he got into Joe's inner circle. He married Chris. They have a son named Lou he is one years old. They got married when he turned 38 years old. They are happily married. His Bakugan are Ventus Harpus(main Bakugan), Ventus El Condor, Ventus Worton ,Ventus Hairadee and Ventus Bee Striker.

Komba's Age: 44

Fabia (Love Bella) Freeing Vallory (nee Sheen): Fabia is the current Neathian Queen she lends us her castle knights. She married Jake Vallory. They have a son named Joey he is one years old. They got married when he turned 30 years old. They are happily married. Her Bakugan are Haos Aranaut(main Bakugan), Haos Jetro, Silver Battle Crusher (Battle Gear), Haos Fangoid, Haos Lumagrowl and Haos Centipoid.

Fabia's Age: 45

Chris (Babe) Love O'Charlie: Chris was part of Team Sellon and now is an unofficial member of Battle Brawlers. She married Komba O'Charlie. They have a son named Lou he is one years old. They got married when she turned 37 years old. They are happily married. Her Bakugan are Darkus Clawsaurus(main Bakugan), Subterra Vertexx and Ventus Longfly.

Chris's Age: 43

Ren (Reno) Blade Krawler: Ren is the last descendant of the Protectors of the Dark Bakugan. He originally worked for Barodius thinking he could get his freedom. Then he was exposed by Fabia, but later returns to the Battle Brawlers and became a Castle Knight. He went back home to Gundalia after the Neathian-Gundalian War ended. He is currently the Commander of the Gundalian Army. His Bakugan are Darkus Linehalt(main Bakugan), Silver Boomix (Battle Gear) and Darkus Horridian, Pyrus Spatterix.

Ren's Age: 45

Alice (Luv) Bella Kuso (nee Gehabich): Alice is our technologies wiz. She's my wife we have been married for many years. Alice is 5 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 1 hour, 3 minutes and 2 seconds pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. We got married on my 21st birthday boy people thought we were out of our minds. Her Bakugan are Darkus Laserman, Darkus Reaper, Darkus Fury, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid(main Bakugan), Darkus Druman, Darkus Fusion Dragonoid, and Darkus Betadron.

Alice's Age: 46

Daniel (Dan) Flaming Kuso: that's me I'm the leader of the new resistance I'm also seen as a legend among the brawlers of Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. I was the leader of The Battle Brawlers also i created the Bukugan Riaders motercycles designed like our main Bakugan we raid them we can also launch our Bakugan off them. Alice and I have been married for many years. Alice is 5 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 1 hour, 3 minutes and 2 seconds pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. We got married on my 21st birthday boy people thought we were out of our minds. My Bakugan are Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago/ main Bakugan), Pyrus Lava Griffon, Silver JetKor (Drago's First Battle Gear), Pyrus Fire Scorpion (Bakugan Trap), Pyrus Spyderfencer, Aquos Grafias, Ventus Spitarm , Subterra Grakas Hound, Haos Brachium, Darkus Dark Hound, Silver Explosix Gear (Drago's 2nd Battle Gear) Pyrus Raytheus (1st Mobile Assault Vehicle), Pyrus Jakalier (2nd Mobile Assault Vehicle), Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus, Silver Axator Gear (Drago's 3rd Battle Gear), Gold Sonicanon (BakuNano), Pyrus Zenthon (1st Mechtogan) Pyrus Zenthon Titan (Mechtogan Titan) Pyrus Zoompha (3rd Bakugan Mobile Assault), Pyrus Rapilator (4th Bakugan Mobile Assault), Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer), Haos Reptak(5th Guardian Bakugan), Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Reptak and Fusion Dragonoid), Pyrus Doomtronic (Bakugan Battle Suit x 5), Haos Doomtronic (Bakugan Battle Suit x 3), Pyrus Defendtrix (Bakugan Battle Suit x 5), Haos Combustoid (Bakugan Battle Suit x 3), Pyrus/Darkus/Ventus Mercury Dragonoid (BakuMutant fused with Infinity Helios or Taylean),Pyrus Apollonir (3rd Guardian Bakugan), Pyrus Nova Lion (4th Guardian Bakugan), Haos Blade Tigrerra (2nd Guardian Bakugan), Haos Chromopod (2nd Mechtogan), Haos Aerogan(6th Guardian Bakugan), Pyrus Wind Falconeer, Pyrus Titan Saurus, Pyrus Flare Serpenoids, Pyrus Hell Warius, Pyrus Flame Ravenoid, Pyrus Drill Robotallion, Maxus Dragonoid(combination of Pyrus Spyderfencer, Aquos Grafias, Ventus Spitarm , Subterra Grakas Hound, Haos Brachium, Darkus Dark Hound and Drago), Ventus Rain Atmos, Haos Jail Freezer, Darkus Killer Venoclaw, Ventus Air Ziperator and Darkus Black Ramdol.

Dan's Age: 45

Baron (Bear) Leo Leltoy: Baron is our RV Base Driver he also helps get our equipment. Baron has a lot to learn. He may be a talented Brawler, but he has a bad habit of getting too defensive or not attacking properly. Baron is also shown to know a lot about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers- he knows almost all of them and Mira even claims that Baron has a poster of us in his room where or how he got it he never mentioned, although the Bakugan Battle Brawlers seem to be very well known in New Vestroia. Despite being the youngest, Baron is more muscular-looking than the other members of the Bakugan Brawler's Resistance. He married Mira Clay. They have a son named Harry he is two months old. They got married when he turned 32 years old. They are happily married. His Bakugan are Haos Saint Nemus(main Bakugan),Haos Piercian (Bakugan Trap) and Haos Magma Wilda.

Baron's Age: 42

Ryan (Electric Ryan) Patrick McMillan: Ryan is my cousin he is 2nd in command he is a big help he helped me create motorbikes designed to look like our main Bakugan he is married to his dream girl her name is Rebecca James. They have twin sons named Douglas and Danny they got married when he was 28 years old. They are happily married. His Bakugan are Electricity Thunder Dragonoid (Electric/main Bakugan), Electricity Rhino, Electricity ThunderMan (Mechtogan) and ThunderMan Titan (Mechtogan Titan)

Ryan's Age: 47

Mira (Baby) Sarah Leltoy (nee Clay): Mira is our equipment manager. Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo Misaki. Mira has shown that she could act girly, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl. She could also be flirty when she wanted to be as shown the day she saw Alpha Hydranoid being tortured when she flirted with the guards at her father's lab. Even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It was because of her desire to find her brother that she got into fights with Ace a lot, like me and Runo did. Mira is the one who gave Percival to Ace Grit, which is how Ace joined the Resistance. Mira, being the only girl and leader of the first Resistance, and always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out, Mira Clay married Baron. They have a son named Harry he is two months old. They got married when he turned 32 years old. They are happily married. Her Bakugan are Subterra Magma Wilda(main Bakugan), Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap), Subterra Verias, Subterra Roxtor and Betakor (BakuFusion Combination/Shared with Marucho)

Mira's Age: 45


	3. The New Enemies

Our Enemies

Runo (Hothead) Ellen Misaki: Runo my ex-wife she cheated on me while I was on a business trip with Shun and Marucho. The guy she cheated on me with Ray my cousin 4 times removed. We had a girl her name is Katharine. Katharine is now twelve years old she chose to side with her mother. Runo is mad at me for not siding with her. But she would be madder if I gave up. Her Bakugan are Haos Griffon(main Bakugan), Haos Rabeeder and Haos Dearmnoid.

Runo's Age: 45

Joe (RagToeTag) Chase Brown: Joe his ex-wife is Chan. He is the new ruler of Earth. He cheated on Chan with Runo while she was helping Me, Shun and Marucho on our business trip. He and Chan had a son named Ron he is seven he was kidnapped by the age of one. He was mad at her for not siding with him. His Bakugan are Doom Naga(main Bakugan), Darkus Freezer and Haos Anchorsaur.

Joe's Age: 45

Ace (Hell) Lee Grit: Ace is very cocky and hot-headed which usually gets him into troublesome situations where he often regrets things he says. He switched sides do to Mira Marring Baron. He is third in command while Runo is second in command. His Bakugan are Darkus Knight Percival(main Bakugan), Darkus Flash Falcon Fly (Bakugan Trap) and Darkus Hades.

Ace's Age: 46

Klaus (Got) Von Hertzon: He collects Bakugan and has their open forms on a wall in his house in Germany, but he also collects other things such as suits of armor. His attribute is Aquos and his Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Sirenoid(main Bakugan), who he shares a bond with. He was Marucho's rival because he sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension in their first battle. After joining Joe's army he took fourth in command.

Klaus's Age: 52

King (Zenohold) Zenoheld: Prince Hydron's father and ruler of the Vestals. He is angered when the Resistance manages to destroy the Alpha and Beta controllers. He is now the leading Pyrus brawler since Spectra left. He helps Joe and Naga. His Bakugan are Pyrus Farbros(main Bakugan).

King Zenoheld's Age: 76

Prince (Mama's Boy) Hydron: The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. It is revealed that he had petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas , Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his collection by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. He has a habit of twirling a little piece of his hair. He is now the leading Subtera brawler, since Gus left. He helps Joe and Naga. His Bakugan are Subterra Dryoid(main Bakugan).

Prince Hydron's Age: 40

Kazarina (Crazy): Kazarina was the Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She was partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. She and Emperor Barodius now Mag Mel were responsible for most of the events that occurred in the Gundalian-Neathia war. She was murdered by Gill or so he thought. Now she and Mag Mel work together alongside Joe and Naga. Her Bakugan are Haos Hakapoid(main Bakugan).

Kazarina's Age: 69

Mag Mel (Most Evil One): Mag Mel is the mysterious masked entity who haunted Dan's darkest dreams and often appears to him as a vision, especially during a battle. Also, he has Anubis and Sellon as his primary brawler servants. It is unknown if he has any other servants, except for the brainwashed brawlers using his Chaos Bakugan. Kazarina is still at his side she was murdered by Gill or so he thought. Now he and Kazarina work together alongside Joe and Naga. His Bakugan are Darkus Evolved Razenoid(main Bakugan), Darkus Dreadeon (Mechtogan), Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan), Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Iron Dragonoid Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Flash Ingram, Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Cyclone Percival, Pyrus Bolcanon, Aquos Krakenoid, Haos Krowll and Ventus Spyron

Mag Mel's Age: 69

Wiseman (Evil Wise One): Wiseman is a wise man indeed he is strong too. He works alongside Joe and Naga. His Bakugan are Ventus Grosspoid

WiseMan's Age: 120

Billy (Assman) Leemen Gilbert: Billy is Julie's ex-husband. She cheated on him while she was on a business trip with Dan, Shun and Marucho. She had an affair with Marucho after that he sided with Joe and Naga. His Bakugan are Subterra Cycloid(main Bakugan), Subterra Wormquake, Subterra Tuskor, Subterra Rattleoid, Subterra Centipoid, Subterra Manion, Subterra Mantris, Subterra Terrorclaw and Subterra Saurus.

Billy's Age: 43


End file.
